The use of applications (including financial applications) that require highly sensitive data on mobile devices is becoming more prevalent in the current mobile environment, Several products exist that can manage mobile platforms and applications running on those platforms. OTA application managers can also be used to enforce IT security policies on mobile devices in the field. OTA management of mobile devices can take the form of policy control of existing devices. Typically, the management of mobile devices is at an individual level or at the ownership level where one or all devices under an IT policy are managed through an OTA manager. The control of these devices is also typically conducted by a manual or scheduled update that may create a potential vulnerability point, which hostile elements may exploit. Systems that are designed to control multiple devices typically limit this control to devices that have a common domain, i.e. same corporate server. Though mobile devices, applications and platforms are mentioned above, it will be understood that other environments (e.g. client-server environments) are similar and require similar management. One example is represented by the Internet of Things (IoT). In the IoT environment, client (or client-like) IoT devices may not be mobile devices, per se.